


ashes to ashes, we all fall down

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, Flashbacks, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, dont let the tags scare you away, i said that this is crack and im serious about it, im bad at putting many characters at one scene, im shocked too, the other hargreeves are mentioned only, this is actually crack for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: is it just me or is the ground really shaking?//prompt filled: natural disaster
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: bad things happen bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	ashes to ashes, we all fall down

"is the ground shaking? i feel like the ground is shaking" Klaus muttered as he looked at his siblings. it is one of their weekly family meeting where they all try to solve their shitload of issues. they even have a talking stick and all that whatnot because somebody, _Ben actually_ , likes to talk over one of their siblings so the talking stick is mostly so that Diego wouldn't try and throw another knife at his brother because this had happened way too many times now.

"what? no" Luther said as he stopped for a second before going back to ranting about— Klaus doesn't really know what Luther is even ranting about at the moment. maybe it was about the _fucking moon_ again or maybe it was about his other problems that Klaus doesn't really know about. 

"— and i had trusted him, you know. trusted him that he wants the best for us and if i had known that we were never important to him i could've just left" Luther mumbled, his hands gripping their talking stick as tears pooled his eyes and Klaus suddenly looked at Ben, a silent warning for him not to interject this time but like Klaus, Ben really doesn't care about his brothers advice.

"i'm pretty sure you should've known that our father is a bastard after all this time Luther" Ben drawled on, his hand wiggling in front of him, all blue and shiny and painted crudely with Klaus' nail polish. "Ben fuck off" Klaus hissed out because he's sure that none of his siblings would call Ben out but Ben only stuck out his tongue at him, the little shit

"well i trusted him and it's my fault" Luther mumbled. eyes now cast down as he laid the talking stick on their ridiculous coffee table and Klaus can only watch with interested eyes as the stick bounced up and down the table

"okay i'm pretty sure that the stick is bouncing " Klaus announce as he pointed at the talking stick but nobody really reacted to what he was saying and he can only look up to the ceiling as Diego snatched away the stick without looking at it. funnily enough the chandelier above them is also swinging pretty harshly.

"my special training when i was a chid consisted of dad locking me up in a tank for hours" Diego started and Klaus sort of just floated away from the conversation because he's pretty sure Ben would just fill him up on the shit that he missed. he watched, mesmerized at the chandelier which is now swinging back and forth rapidly

"—dad also made me practice on the third floor for hours until my arms ached for so long" _huh_ , Diego is still not done. Klaus glanced at the locked alcohol cabinet and _oh god does he want a fucking sip, even just a smidge, a shot of vodka if you will_. " is the floor vibrating?" Klaus whispered, leaning in to Five who glared at him in return and okay, no talking then. 

"— our father wasn't really kind to my training but i don't think i had it as bad as everyone" and with that, Diego set down the talking stick and Klaus watched how once more, the stick bounced on the coffee table. realistically Allison is supposed to be the next one to the talking stick because she is number three and all that shit but Klaus thinks he should just say what he saw 

with a sigh Klaus quickly snatched the talking stick out of the table. causing everyone to glare at him but he only let out an innocent smile.

" okay first of all i'm sorry Allison but i have something important that i have to say" Klaus started. hands raised in mock surrender "now before all of you shout at me for not listening, i heard about Luther and the moon or whatever the hell you are talking about and Diego with your- cop thing? yeah i know im a good brother"

"Klaus literally none of that was discussed" Ben interjected but Klaus only whacked him once with the talking stick, eyes wide "fuck off Ben"

"yeah- where am i? oh my important announcement!" and Klaus clapped his hands together, or more like knocked his knuckles together since he's holding the talking stick.

"i think there is an earthquake happening" as soon as he said that. the chandelier on the foyer came crushing down. breaking the elaborate glass piece on the table. 

//  
" i was literally trying to tell everyone but Luther told me no" Klaus argued after all seven of them were standing outside the academy, looking like a bunch of mismatched losers 

"even so! why didn't you tell anybody else?" Diego shouted as the ground shook once more. " i told Five!" Klaus shouted back before he crouched down, hands over his head as another bout of quake shook the ground and suddenly Klaus is in Vietnam and another landmine had gone off and he wonders which poor bastard got caught in the blast again. last time it was lil' John Smith who was shipped down here two months ago, poor kid.

"KLAUS" who was that? who the hell knew his name in this hellhole? he wants to go home. wants the landmines to stop going off and he wants to go home.

"Klaus hey listen to me. you are at the academy. the year us 2019. there is an earthquake" Ben? was that Ben? in the middle of the fucking war? did he want to die again? _double dead this bitch for me_

"hey Klaus you are at the academy. the year is 2019" academy? the academy is in Vietnam? the acad— _oh_. Klaus can only let out a choked breath as he opened his eyes. oh yes. academy in 2019 in the middle of an earthquake

"we need to move away from the buildings" Luther said after Klaus had stood up once more and Klaus can only nod his head because he had seen ghost of people who got trapped in collapsed building and they are crushed. with guts spilling over and skulls malformed. he saw how men in war cry out in pain as they forced everyone else to go forward without them. left alone to rot away beneath debris. 

together they slowly made their way over safety, making sure to walk in the middle of the road because least chances of debris falling over their fragile skulls. in the distance, the academy slowly crumbled down. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid and short, i know. but im rewatching s1 again for another fic and i only had time for this shortass fic. 
> 
> title from House Of Wolves by My Chemical Romance if you are curious 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
